Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage device, and more particularly to a storage device which is capable of resetting a logic circuit after a logic circuit integrated into the storage device is disabled.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, every electrical device comprises a reset switch to reset the operating system of the electronic device. Once an electronic device shuts down, a user can press the reset switch to power-on the electronic device so that the electronic device operates normally. However, when the storage device in the electronic device is performing a write operation or a read operation at the moment that the reset switch is pressed by the user, the data stored in the storage device may be lost.